Honeyamber
General A normal looking mudwing, but with a secret of her past. Most dragons consider her a joy to be around. She is a ballerina of extreme talent. Apperance Light cinnamon coloured underscales, and her main scales are a bit darker. She is alot skinner than most mudwings. All around, she is an skinny but average looking Mudwing, with sparkling orange eyes. Personality A happy, bright eyed dragon, with big dreams for her work. She is a worker, always wanting to be better at dancing. She has tons of friends, because she an hard-core extrovert. She easily joins conversations, and moves with tide, even with her quiet, melody-like voice. She is rather scatter brained for her own good, as she makes messes and doesn't clean up. Abilities Other than normal mudwing abilities, her dancing has made her fit and flexible. Weaknesses She has weak muscles, and doesn't do exercises for them anyway. Often far too trustworthy for her own good, and very scatter brained. History Being born in a village beside the sea, she looked at it everyday. She had two siblings, including her bigwings. Then one day, a traveling circus came in, dancing, making icewings breath fire, all that craziness. So, when she visited the beach she started to dance, teaching herself, moving by the beat of the waves as they hit the sand, and the loud seagulls, cawing loud and fiercely. {Quote|I'm a dancer. Why are asking about this, silly?|Being asked by her co-worker}} One day, her siblings saw her dancing and said she should it should be her job. When she started to dance, everybody said "mudwings can't dance". and they were right. One her first recital, she fell of the stage into the crowd, and she ran away in tears. For a few weeks, she claimed she never wanted to dance again. However, she tried dancing again, and this time she didn't make a parkour stunt, dancing quite nicely. So, she danced and get better then she ever was before, even going to the park and doing little runs. Now, she travels the world, doing tours to the seawing islands to the flamewing mountains. Work She is a great dancer, and has tours all the world for her fans. The desert, the rain-forest, even the deathwing island! But, she is also a spy for the Spy Society. She goes to perform where they say so, so she can check up on enemies, suspects, and rivals. Trivia * She was only made because Icebutterfly116 yelled at cocoheart xD Relaionships |-| Laspi = "Seesh, it's not war Honey. It's daycar- I mean camp." *Laspi Her siblings bigwings, he is grouchy and has dark humor, and pretends to like to sleep. But he loves his siblings all the same, no matter how much he makes jokes of leaving his siblings. He wears an animus object called "eye of time", allowing him to see his past clearly, and any moment of time (but the future is muddled, and flashes white alot). It also glows electric blue in the darkness |-| Birchwood = * Birchwood "Honey, don't forget to eat! This is your first audition, dancing in front of a whole stage! You need to eat!" The middle brother. If Laspi is the bigwing, then Birchwood is the stay at home mom always worrying overHoneyamber, making her snacks and bringing her down to ground level. He doesn't like Laspi's jokes, and he will grind his teeth at them. He tries to be kind, but his mother like awkwardness makes it hard to do much. |-|Vernon= *Vernon Their unborn sibling, she died in her egg. However, they gave her a name since they still love her, and will always be their young sister. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:Occupation (Performer)